Roadtripin'
by NikkinooNeko
Summary: Madoka, Tsubasa, Ginga, Yu and Masamune decide to go on a cross-country roadtrip to get a taste of some world famous burgers. What could possibly go wrong? Well, a lot apparently. Call the shot-gun seat and join Gan Gan Galaxy on a wild road trip to insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- **

To say it was a beautiful day would be an awfully disrespectful understatement.

The first day of spring lacked nothing of what the changing season promised. The sun shone brightly and beat down on the faces of laughing children. New life blossomed at every turn, flowers bloomed popping color across the land. Birds sang in perfect chorus as if carrying a tune, the crisp and fresh breeze caressed a perfect atmosphere, taking the impact off the dazzling heat the sun provided. Who on earth would want to waste a day like that by hiding indoors?

Ginga, Masamune and Yuu, that's who.

Inside a colorful little shop lounged three teenage boys. Unbeknownsed to them was the wonders of the new light beyond the B-Pit's door. They closed off all the blinds and basked themselves in the artificial glow of a T.V screen.

The first, a red-headed young man who goes by the name of Ginga Hagane, lazed across the couch with his arms behind his head. Memorized by the moving pictures on screen, his stare was blank, unmoving. Drool dripped out of his mouth, he'd been there so long that Madoka had begun to accept his presence as part of the decor.

A significantly younger boy with emerald eyes and a mischievous grin had previously tried to move Ginga so he could have a place to sit too, but to no avail. So Yuu Tendo sat down on Ginga's stomach and claimed the place as his throne, Ginga didn't seem to notice.

Masamune Kadoya entered the living room last. Not being bothered to fight for a place on the holier than thou couch, he blew the red streaking of hair that hung across his forehead out of his face, shrugged and collapsed on the ground in front of the couch.

All three were silent; they didn't utter a single word to each other.

"Look at you lot, you're giving me diabetes just from looking at you." A girl stomped up the steps from the basement and put her hands on her hips. She flicked her head, whipping chestnut hair out of her vision and adjusted her goggles.

Yuu turned to her, placed a finger to his lips and said, "Shh Madoka, T.V is talking."

Madoka slammed her palm into her face as another, older and mature male followed her up the steps.

"You should really stop doing that, you're starting to bruise," he said.

"But look at them Tsubasa, they've been lying there for almost two days now."

"Boys will be boys, I suppose."

"Not on my watch," She walked over to the near positioned window and pulled back the blinds allowing a beam of sunlight to invade the room. "There, now isn't that better guys?"

Yuu jumped and ran behind Tsubasa's legs. He clamped his hands over his eyes and began screaming at the top of his lungs like he's just had a finger cut off. Masamune dashed behind the couch, hissing like a cornered cat. He pulled his shirt over his face and yelled, "Madoka, what are you tyna' do, blind us?"

Yuu kept wailing, Ginga still hadn't moved.

"Modoka," Tsubasa pleaded. "Close the curtains, I can't take Yuu's screaming much longer!"

"Fine, fine." Defeated, she closed the curtains shut.

Yuu stopped screaming and Masamune emerged from behind the couch. They lurked back to their original positions and resumed watching T.V like nothing at all had just happened.

Madoka sighed before sitting down in front of the couch next to Masamune's shoes. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em right?"

"Suit yourself, I'd rather read," Tsubasa replied taking out a book from inside his jacket. The title of the book said "_Beautiful, Sexy, Confident; Hair Care Tips for luscious locks_." He twirled his long silver tresses in his fingers.

Madoka decided to ignore what she'd just seen, she turned to Masamune. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean," He replied dryly.

"But how? This hasn't even been released on DVD yet…"

Yuu took an eye-patch from his pocket and pulled it over his head. "Arg."

"Yuu, why are you wearing an eye-patch?" she backed away a little.

"Because, me lassie, we pirate copied this movie. We be pirates of the Pacific, Arg"

"Oh!" Madoka decided to play along. "Don't you mean pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Shiver me timbers, no. Me deck mates and me'self downloaded this movie right here in Japan so we be only Pirates of the Pacific."

"How does somebody become a pirate of the Caribbean then?"

"Easily, me Jewel, all we gotta do is swim to the Caribbean an' download a movie 'der, then we'll have earned that title."

"Hah!" Masamune mused, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and pen from his pocket. "Gotta add that to the bucket list. Good idea, kid."

Yuu rose to his feet and stood on Ginga's stomach. "Don't 'ye be callin' me a kid or I'll make 'ye walk the plank!"

Masamune threw his palms up in defense. "Aye-Aye Captain."

Finally, Tsubasa noticed Ginga. He walked over to stand over him, "Is he… uh, is he still alive?"

"I think so, he's still breathing. That's a good sign right?" Yuu asked as he came out of pirate mode.

Tsubasa took a step forward to inspect Ginga more closely when he felt something hard under his shoe. He bent down to pick up what he had just stepped on. "I found the remote."

He felt three pairs of eyes staring daggers at him, he looked up and was partly relieved to see that Ginga had sat up and was glaring at him too.

"You paused the movie," Ginga whispered.

"Hold on, I'll put it back on." In his haste to press play, Tsubasa accidentally pressed the channel changing button.

Immediately, Yuu's screaming flooded the room. He began running around in circles before dropping to the floor and banging his head on the carpet hysterically. Masamune curled over in a fetal position and rocked back and forth, quietly sobbing to himself. "The horror, the horror. Not the news, anything but the news. Make it stop, Tsubasa, make it stop!"

Ginga said nothing but continued to stare at Tsubasa in a way that sent chills up his spine. Ginga's eye twitched a bit. Then, with no sign of warning at all, he leapt off the couch and wrapped himself around Tsubasa. He began biting him, pulling at his hair viscously. Tsubasa's book tumbled to the ground in a flurry of pages.

"Not the hair, Ginga, Anything but the hair!"

Madoka tried to pull Ginga off Tsubasa but became distracted when she saw that Yuu had a can of deodorant and a lighter at the ready, about to set fire to the entertainment unit.

Suddenly, it was as if all other sounds were canceled out as the news reader said "John's Big Burger Joint has just been awarded the 'Best Triple Beef Burger' award."

Ginga climbed down off Tsubasa like he was descending a ladder and sat powwow style in front of the T.V.

"Ooh, guys can we go?"

"Yeah, 'Visit best burger joint in the world' is actually on my bucket list," added Masamune taking out the piece of paper again.

Tsubasa was on his knees holding a strand of his own hair in his hands. He looked close to tears.

Yuu folded his arms, tilted his head to the side and said, "I don't know, there's this great Rave Party in town this weekend and missing that would be so stinky."

The news reader continued. "Johns been in business here for fifteen years, haven't you John?"

"Yes M'am," said a greasy looking chef. "And my wife makes great ice-cream."

Yuu, from this point on was hooked. He began bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Please Madoka," Ginga whined. He clasped his fists together in a begging motion. "You can drive, and you can borrow your dad's old car!"

"No way. Uh-uh. Never. Not in a million years. Don't think about it. No. That car's a collectable, he trusts me with it. Dad would be crushed if anything happened to it, and when he gave me the keys he specifically told me" She lowered her voice, put one hand on her hip and shook a finger with the other, "Hey Madoka, don't let them three klutzy friends of yours anywhere near this baby, okay?"

Masamune looked surprised, "Klutzy friends?" The cogs turned in his head before he said, "Oh, heavens no, don't be silly Madoka. You don't have to take Benkei, Kyoya and Kenta. Just us."

He threw a 'you-believe-this-chick?' look Ginga's way and Ginga rebuttled that by swirling a finger around his temple.

Yuu stepped forward deciding to take charge of the situation. "Well, if no one's going to take us, I guess we could hitch-hike."

"I can't let you three hitch-hike, what if something bad happens?" Madoka argued.

"You'll feel pretty bad then, won't you?"

Turning his back to her and making his way to the door, Yuu collected a hankerchief tied to a broom handle and motioned to the others. "C'mon, boys. We've gotta leave now if we wanna beat nightfall."

Ginga and Masamune collected themselves and stood by Yuu. Together, they began to hum the tune to "All By Myself".

"But, but wait guys,"

"No buts Madoka. We're leaving now. Off into the wilderness that is so perilous, who knows if we'll even make it back… I mean, what with all the murderers, criminals, dangerous wildlife…"

"I refuse to let you manipulate me like this, if you don't get back her-"

Ginga's humming broke into all out song, "Alllll Byyyeeehh Mah Seelfff, Don't Wannaa Be Alll-"

"Okay, okay, okay I'll take you." Madoka had caved.

The trio cheered. Yuu threw fistfuls of confetti that he had stored in the hobo sack over Ginga who had started having some sort of choreographed eleptical convulsion while chanting "Happy Dance, Happy Dance." His happy dance appeared to be a cross between MC Hammer's 'Hammer Time' and 'The Macarena' complete with the occasional spirit finger routine. Masamue beat boxed, providing a horribly out of tune rythym.

Tsubasa had only been torn away from his hair loss induced break-down when he noticed all the ruckuss. He approached Madoka and said, "You're not really taking them, are you?"

"I've got no choice. And hey, it might be fun."

"Sometimes, you worry me."

"Aw c'mon. There's one space left in the car if you decide you'd like to come with us."

Being the sort of guy who could never neglect a call for responsibility, Tsubasa sighed. "All right, I couldn't live with myself if I sent you out across the country with these three. When do we leave?"

**So, what do you think? Should I continue this story or just leave it as it is? **

**Thanks for reading, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's currently 5:58 am, and I've been writing alllll night and only just wrote this up in like, twenty minutes so this chapter isn't really that good. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be better!

"I'm done packing, Madoka!" Ginga announced proudly as he strolled into the B-Pitt foyer and slapped his suitcase onto the bench.

Madoka jumped and glanced around the room. "Huh?" She had fallen asleep sitting upright waiting for her burger loving friend. Masamune, Tsubasa and Yuu were already in the car.

"I packed, just like you told me to," a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Oh good. You packed properly didn't you? We'll be gone for a week, and I won't be sharing any of my things with you if you happen to run out."

He stretched his hands behind his head. "Don't you worry your little head. I thought of everything."

"Mmhm, mind if I take a look?"

"Go right ahead."

She clicked open the locks of Ginga's suitcase and almost fell over when she saw the contents. She couldn't help but slam her palm into her face and throw a look his way that said ever so clearly, 'You've got to be kidding me?'

Inside the suitcase looked like a condiment tray at a McDonald's restaurant. The bag was lined with bottles of ketchup, mustard, salt and pepper, and a bottle of vanilla essence. There were also three extra Bey launchers aside from the one on his belt, and a battery operated toaster."

She face palmed again. She made a mental note to stop doing that, as she could feel that bruise getting worse.

"Ginga!"

Obviously startled, Ginga threw his arms up to shield his face. "What? What's the problem?"

She shook an open palm at the suitcase. "Ketchup? Honestly, you've packed ketchup?"

"What if the Best Burgers In The World have ketchup? I've thought ahead and prepared for the worst case scenario"

"And why a toaster?"

"For emergencies."

Madoka's previously fury painted face fell immediately. She decided not to argue. "Okay, okay, okay. We don't have time for this. We have to repack your suitcase, come on," she reached for his wrist and held it in a vice grip, dragging him towards her bedroom. Or maybe 'their' bedroom would be more suitable, as the boy had hung around her for so long that she'd actually cleared a space in her closet for all his clothes.

They had just reached the door when a car horn sounded.

BEEP BEEP

She groaned. "Nevermind. Just get your ketchup and let's get out of here."

Tsubasa sat in the driver's seat of Madoka's father's car. Madoka previously stated that she didn't want to be the one to answer to her father if something should happen to the car, and since Tsubasa was older anyway, he took on the responsibility. She wasn't lying when she said it was an antique, about that much Tsubasa was certain.

It was of a rusted, brown color and riding in it made Tsubasa wonder if he'd just been sucked back through time a few hundred years. The wheels were far too small in comparison to the car itself, and the windows were tinted an ugly sepia. On the sides, was the number '5' painted in what looked like simple spray paint. There were no seatbelts, and the interior was horribly out dated.

Yet, Old-man Amano was very kind to have let his daughter borrow such a thing. Despite it's unappealing appearance there was no doubt that this thing would probably cost more than the Queen of England herself. He was reluctant to lend it to her, but Madoka promised him that she would never leave it unsupervised in Ginga, Yuu and Masamune's presence. He had believed her.

Poor, misfortunate fool, Tsubasa thought.

After securing Ginga's suitcase of ketchup and her own luggage to the top of the car, Madoka climbed into the shot-gun seat, went to pull a seat belt over herself, then remembered that there was no such thing. Ginga climbed into the back seat next to Yu, who sat in the middle and Masamune who sat on the far right.

Tsubasa turned to Ginga and the other bumbling idiots in the back seat, "I hope you've all packed properly."

Yu chirped up, "I think I've got everything. I don't know Basa , you packed my bags."

Ginga's lips stretched ear to ear in one of his trademark grins and prepared to talk but Madoka cut him off. "Don't even ask."

Tsubasa gave her a questioning side glance but was interrupted by the sound of Masamune slapping his forehead.

"Damn! I forgot to pack!"

Ginga pat him on the back. "Don't worry buddy, I packed extra for both of us. I had a feeling you'd forget."

"Thanks, Ginga,"

"He hasn't really packed everything you might need," Madoka began only to be totally ignored as Masamune continued.

"You brought the ketchup, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of leaving it behind."

Masamune let out a relieved breath. Madoka sighed.

Tsubasa just didn't bother. He shrugged, started the car and the car roared to life. He pulled out of the driveway and they were soon making their ay through the city streets.

Slowly.

35 miles per hour to be exact.

At peak hour.

Ginga leant forward in his seat. "Tsubasa, other cars are beeping us. Can't the car go any faster?"

An old man driving a beat up old Volvo sped past them to overtake, shaking his fist at Tsubasa and hurling a word at them that none of them would ever expected to come from someone of his age.

Tsubasa took no notice. "Ginga, this is Madoka's father's car. I can't just go speeding all over the place that would be incredibly irresponsible."

"I don't care. At this rate we'll never get to the burgers!" he pouted.

Masamune began to grow agitated too, "C'mon Tsubasa! Pedal to the medal, man!"

Tsubasa sighed. "If you insist." He then proceeded to press his foot down onto the accelerator and bring the speed up to a flying 40 miles per hour.

Yu sat back and rolled his eyes. Sarcastically, he muttered "Whoa, slow down, don't get too Fast and Furious. You'll kill us all."

Tsubasa didn't reply.

The noise the car made didn't help the situation at all. As it drove along, it made an incredibly hysterical 'put-put-put' sound. To pedestrians, this was quite an amusing sight.

"Obviously," Madoka began. "We'll need to make a stop for the night. We can't just keep driving, that's a road hazard. There's an overnight inn a few miles out of the city, we'll stop there and leave again the next morning, you guys following me?"

"Yeah," replied Ginga. "I just wanna get there before I have to apply for my retirement fund."

From where she sat, Madoka could see Tsubasa's knuckles whiten as he gripped the steering wheel to refrain from cracking.

Finally, after many hours and having picked up many new swear words from other drivers that none of them had heard of before, the sun had set and Tsubasa pulled the car into the carpark of the overnight inn. Ginga, Masamune and Yu entertained themselves on the way there by looking up the meanings of those swear words using Urban Dictionary via Madoka's laptop.

Tsubasa got out of the car and stretched, "Well, we better go check in."

The group went inside to the reception. A rather large and round woman sat behind a desk, clicking away on a computer using her tacky, far too bright acrylic nails.

"Excuse me mam, might I be able to hire a room for five. Just for the night."

The woman looked them all over. "$150."

"One hundred and fifty dollars? What do you think you're running here, lady? This isn't exactly the taj mahal!"

Tsubasa threw his hand over Masamune's mouth and smiled meekly. "That's fine," he dug into his pocket and handed over a wad of cash. The woman in return, threw him a key with the number 13 engraved on it.

As they turned to walk up the steps to find their room, the woman called to them. "We have a bar here, too. But I don't know if the regulars would warm too kindly to city slickers such as yourselves."

"Uh, thanks?" Madoka added.

One by one, they climbed the stairs and came to their room. Inside, they found a single bed, a t.v the size of a computer screen, and a toilet. Not a bathroom, no. Just a toilet situated in the corner.

"Gee, Doka, you sure can pick accommodation," said Yu sarcastically, taking in his surroundings.

Ginga wasted no time bounding towards the bed. "I call top bunk!"

Masamune ran at him and crash tackled him off the bed. "There's no bunk, idiot! There's only one bed and it's mine."

"In your dreams, man," Ginga yelled, bouncing off the floor and proceeding to wrestle Masamune.

Tsubasa and Madoka sighed. They were in for a rough night.

After enduring a fierce battle for the right to the bed, Ginga lay awake. His friends had fallen asleep hours ago, but his head was pounding! He didn't know where the migraine came from, he suspected it might have popped up when Masamune hit him over the head with his Bey launcher, but he wasn't too sure.

Yuu laid at the foot of the bed curled up like a kitten. Masamune's snoring was deafening as he lay sprawled out on the floor, his head a little too close to the toilet for Ginga's liking. Tsubasa had fallen asleep with his back against the wall, and Madoka took his body for a pillow, resting her head on his legs.

Ginga had been trying to sleep for hours, but that migraine just wasn't going to give in. He got up and silently snuck out into the hallway of the inn, recalling how the woman at the reception had said that there was a bar downstairs. Maybe they'll have some pain killers, he thought.

As he got closer, the sound of old, country western music played downstairs. He could hear the clacking of glasses and big, burly laughter.

He came to the reception and continued further to the left of the first floor. There, he finally reached what he instantly recognized as the bar, though he wasn't entirely comfortable by the greeting he was given.

The music stopped instantly. Ginga suddenly felt the heat of several dozens of pairs of eyes stick to him. Those eyes belonged to large, rough and dangerous looking bikers and hunters. A silence fell over the entire bar as Ginga proceeded to approach the counter.

A blonde girl stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a rag. "Got any I.D, kid?"

"No, I don't want a drink… I was just wondering if you had any panadol or something. I've got a really bad headache."

She turned and went to reach into a cabinet above the wall behind the counter, when a biker who sat on a stool next to Ginga spoke up.

"Brandy, don't give the kid any of that panadol. I know just what he needs."

Brandy shrugged and walked away to serve another biker.

"What do I need?" asked Ginga, totally oblivious.

"These," he pulled out red and yellow box and handed it to Ginga.

Ginga read the label, "No-Doz? What are No-Doz?"

"Extra strength painkillers. That headache won't be troublin' anymore." He handed a drink of water that was sitting on the bar to Ginga.

"Gee, thanks Mr!"

"No problem, kid," replied the biker as he tried to stifle a laugh. Several other bikers sat behind him, also trying to fall to the floor in a fit of hysterics.

Ginga opened the box and took a little white pill.

"Hold on little buddy, you need to take more than that. Try the whole box, I've got more up in my room. Don't need those."

So Ginga swallowed all twenty of the pills. "I feel better already! Well, I've got a big day ahead tomorrow, so I'd better get to sleep. Thanks again, mr." He smiled in that goofy way of his and walked off, waving as he did.

After Ginga left, the entire bar burst out laughing. Except for the bartender, Brandy.

"You're all so mean sometimes, I swear." She said, shaking her head.

"Aw c'mon. A little No-Doz isn't gonna hurt the kid. They're just caffeine pills.

"Yeah, but you had him swallow twenty. The limit is three…"

Like I said, chapter 3 will keep to the insanity element I wanted for this story. I was just really tired writing this.

No-Doz are caffeine pills, I got the idea when I noticed my sister takes them sometimes to stay awake. They're totally safe! Well, in small amounts. One pill is the same thing as a cup of coffee. Just clearing that up so no one flames me for drug use in the story.

Okay, thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever woken up to receive the feeling that something or someone was watching you? That's exactly how Masamune felt when he woke with a start.

Only, this wasn't merely just a mental feeling. Masamune felt like something was sitting on his legs. Something heavy.

"What the?" he started, as he glanced down, but he couldn't see a thing until his eyes adjusted to the dark. But the hairs on the back of his neck rose when he heard heavy breathing, and that made him come to the conclusion that something was definitely sitting over him as he slept.

Soon, his eyes did their job and he was able to make out a figure hunched right over his body. He screamed.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!"

Masamune's screams woke Madoka, who immediately leapt up to switch on the light. What she saw shocked her.

Ginga sat over Masamune, his eyes wide and tweaked. Ginga was shaking and twitching, his lips were stretched into the creepiest smile the world had ever seen. But what was even more disturbing was the fact that Ginga had wrapped tin foil around his head.

Ginga put his fingers to Masamune's lips, hi eye twitching. "Shhh, they'll hear us."

"Who'll hear us?" Masamune asked, swatting Ginga's hand away from his mouth. "And why the hell are you wearing foil on your head?"

"The government," he replied and picked up a roll of foil. "Here, put this on, it'll keep your brainwaves safe."

"I'm not wearing foil, you clown. Get off me!" Masamune pushed Ginga to the side, jumped up and ran to Madoka. "Madoka! Something's wrong with Ginga!"

"When is anything ever right with Ginga?" she asked, before glancing over to see Ginga sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth. "Well, I guess he's acting slightly more strange than usual. Tsubasa, wake up!"

Madoka kicked Tsubasa awake, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Why is it so illegal for a man to get a good night's rest around you people? Look at me! I'm aging prematurely, you think it's normal for me to have gray hair at my age!"

"Tsubasa, shut up! This is not the time to complain about your hair, Ginga's lost it!" Masamune yelled.

Just then, Yu woke up at the sound of Masamune's voice. "Why is everyone yelling?"

"Get back Yu," Tsubasa warned as he approached Ginga cautiously. "Ginga, it's going to be okay, we'll get you some help alright? Some professional help. Just come with me."

Ginga gave Tsubasa a suspicious glare. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Get me alone so that you can sell me to the government so they can harvest my organs on the black market. You're one of them. I'm onto you, Tsubasa," he turned and pointed to the others standing by the door. "I'm onto all of you…"

Tsubasa, suddenly realizing how severe the situation was, outstretched an arm to touch Ginga's shoulder. Ginga didn't take the gesture too well. He began hissing and inching away into the corner further, lashing out with his hands clawed.

Tsubasa jumped back, put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "It's worse than I thought."

"Let's go downstairs and see if anyone can help," offered Madoka. "Leave him here for now."

So Masamune, Yu, Madoka and Tsubasa went downstairs and walked into the bar. They received the same greeting as Ginga had earlier that night as all eyes landed on them, but at the moment, they couldn't care less. They just wanted someone to help them figure out what had happened to their crazy, psychotic friend upstairs.

"Hey," called the biker who had given Giga the No-Doz. "You're all with that skinny ginger that came down here before, aren't you?"

"Skinny ginger?" asked Masamune.

"Yeah, the oblivious kid with the migraine. How's he holding up?"

"How do you know we have an oblivious, skinny ginger for a friend?" asked Madoka. "And what do you mean he had a migraine?"

Another biker cut off the first. "The ginger came downstairs earlier asking for painkillers because he said his head hurt. We gave him caffeine pills instead." The whole bar burst out laughing.

Madoka exploded. "So that's what happened to him! You're the reason he's upstairs right now wrapped in foil, hissing like an alleycat and accusing the government of trying to harvest his organs!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh, we've gotta see that…"

Madoka balled her fist, fury raging in her tiny body, despite the fact that she was about the same size as the biker's big toe.

Then, their argument was interrupted as somebody came running and screaming down the stairs, making an all out Tarzan call. The whole var turned and watched as Ginga flung himself off the steps and landed on the bar bench, beating his chest and hollering at the top of his lungs.

As he prowled around the bar on his toes and knuckles like an ape , he accidentally knocked a drink on one of the biggest bikers in the room. This was not taken well.

The biker jumped up and made an attempt to grab Ginga, but missed when Ginga bounced onto Tsubasa's back. Suddenly, the gang found themselves running for their lives out of the bar to their car,

They had only just gotten into the car when Tsubasa turned to Madoka and said, "Oh God, where's Yu?"

She spun around to the back seat, only seeing a spacey eyed Ginga and a terrified looking Masamune. "He must be still inside!"

"We've got to go back for him," yelled Tsubasa.

Masamune grabbed Tsubasa's hair. "No, Tsubasa it's too late! They've go him now, there's nothing we can do! Leave him and let's get out of here."

Masamune was ignored as the others got out of the car. Tsubasa ran into the bar as a sea of bikers and huntsmen rolled out. Ginga grabbed Masamune and Madoka around the waist, slung them over his shoulder and climbed onto the roof to safety. From their elevated position, they watched on in awe as Tsubasa entered action hero mode.

He charged through the crowd of men, pushing a few out of the way. With his hair flowing, he seemed to slow down. If you used your imagination, you could envision explosions going off behind him. Once inside, he scanned the room for Yu. He saw him instantly, clinging to a table leg for dear life. Tsubasa ran to him, scooped him up in his arms and carried him out bridal style. Somhowo the door had closed, but Tsubasa kicked it open heroically.

The angry men ignored him and went for the car instead. One of the biggest, seemingly not giving too much of a rat's butt, got in the car and drove off.

"My dad's car!" Madoka yelled from the rooftop.

Ginga shrugged, unfazed by all the commotion he'd caused. "So, we'll catch a bus. Or we'll walk. Either way, we'll get to the burgers faster than we had of if Tsubasa was driving."

Masamune flung himself into Ginga's arms and wept hysterically. "But Ginga! The ketchup was in the car!"

Ginga's attention was now caught.

Noticing Ginga's eye twitching, Madoka asked, "Ginga, are you okay?"

"They took the ketchup." He said in a monotone voice.

Below them, Tsubasa kicked away bikers to the best of his ability but he was slowly beginning to get swamped as they came at him from all directions.

"They took the ketchup," Ginga repeated.

Suddenly, he snapped. He launched himself off the room, plunging straight into the crowd as the only thing still visible of Tsubasa was a single extended hand reaching for the ky. The sun was rising, it cast a glorious new glow on the battle as Ginga proceeded to scream and fight all of the men.

In a matter of only 3 minutes, Ginga stood victorious, puffing and panting surrounded by a car park full of unconscious men…

When they were sure it was safe to do so, Masamune and Madoka climbed down off the roof. Tsubasa's jaw hung low to the ground, Yu hid his face in his shirt as they watched Ginga dramatically fell unconscious as well, totally exhausted from his caffeine high.

"Well, that was interesting," said Masamune before wandering off.

Madoka ran over to Ginga, kneeling beside him. Tsubasa approached.

"We've got to get out of here before any of these men wake up, I think we got lucky this time… If they had another chance at us, I don't believe we'd make it out!"

"But how, Tsubasa? Ginga's knocked out cold."

"We'll have to take turns carrying him until he wakes up," Tsubasa sighed.

"No need for that," Masamune exclaimed as he wheeled a wheelbarrow out from behind the inn. "Yours truly has just invented the number one Ginga transportation device."

"A wheelbarrow?" Madoka asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

One of the bikers stirred. Tsubasa handed Yu to Madoka and picked up Ginga, he carried him over to Masamune's wheelbarrow and plonked him in.

"We have no choice, Madoka. We'll push him along in this. If we can get walk to a service station, we can use their phone to call for help."

And so, as the morning sun rose higher in the sky, Tsubasa, Madoka, Yu, and Masamune took turns wheeling an unconscious Ginga along the highway in a wheelbarrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everyone. I can't even begin to say how wonderful it is to open up my inbox and see all your reviews! You sure can make a girl feel loved! Thank you!**

* * *

As Tsubasa wheeled Ginga along the highway, he thought deeply to himself about how many people he must have killed in a past life to deserve the bad luck he had in his present one. It was either that, or there was a company building somewhere filled with people that made a living off trying to see how much further they could push him to the brink of insanity.

***In an evil corporate building somewhere***

"Okay, men. How can we chip away at Tsubasa's sanity and ruin his life today?" asked a man in a business suit to a table of other men in business suits.

All the men thought for a moment, before one raised his hand. "I know, let's send him on a road trip with those three idiots we threw into his life a few years ago. That ought to make for some trouble!"

The first man slammed his fist down on the table, "Paul, you smart cookie, you. That's genius! Expect a raise waiting for you on your desk on Monday."

All the men sat back and rubbed their hands together diabolically like they were rubbing in hand lotion and laughed. Outside, thunder crashed.

***Back in the real world***

Tsubasa shuddered.

"Madoka!" Masamune wailed. "When are we going to get to the service station? My feet are hurting, we've been walking for hours!"

Madoka was walking ahead of the others. She looked back over her shoulder at Tsubasa who pushed Ginga in the wheelbarrow while Yu sat on top of his unconscious stomach. Masamune literally crawled behind. "I told you, I don't know! My laptop died!"

"Can't you charge it then?"

"Masamune, do you see any power points around here? How can I possibly charge my laptop in the middle of the desert? I'm not a magician!"

"Hey, Masamoomoo, shut your yapper. Look, a service station!" Yu pointed to a sign up ahead that clearly read 'Petrol Here'.

They all cheered and ran ahead. Except for Tsubasa because he had been left to push the wheelbarrow along and Ginga who couldn't run due to not being awake.

Masamune reached the service station first. He collapsed onto the ground and began to cry tears of joy. "Yes, yes! Finally, civilization at last!" He began kissing the dirt underneath him.

Yu ran past Masamune who was currently making out with the ground and bolted inside the store. He reached the front desk and bounced onto the checkout counter, frightening the young man behind the security glass.

The young man only appeared to be about 19. He was skinny and greasy looking. His hair was slicked back with too much gel, his face was covered in crater sized acne and his lips pouted out like a fish. He screamed and threw his hands up at the sight of Yu. "Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me!"

Madoka came in last followed by Masamune, wiping his mouth on his jumper sleeve.

"What did you do?" she asked noticing the frightened guy behind the counter.

"Who, me?" Masamune asked pointing to himself.

"No, Yu."

"Yeah, do you mean me? I didn't do anything."

"No, not you, Yu!"

"Me?" said the clerk.

She sighed. "Yu!"

"Is the heat getting to you, Madoka?" Masamune felt her forehead.

She grabbed Yu off the bench and set him on his feet. Then she wrapped her open palm over his head.

"I was asking Yu if he did anything, not you."

Masamune gave her a blank stare. He blunk.

"Don't worry about it," Madoka walked up the the clerk and smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm sorry if my little friend here scared you. He's a bit hyperactive, is all. Myself and my friends are in a bit of trouble, and I was wondering if we could use your phone?"

The clerk looked her up and down suspiciously before he nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks."

He turned and went to collect the phone, but then from his window he saw Tsubasa wheeling Ginga up to the service station. His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the phone.

Masamune noticed. "Gee, buddy. Wanna be a little less clumsy?"

"T-t-that guy," he stuttered pointing to Tsubasa.

Madoka thought the clerk was talking about Ginga, as it would have been a tad surprising to see him unconscious. "Oh, yeah. That's why we wanna use your phone to call for help."

"Okay, I'll help you. Just act natural. Don't let him know you've spoken to me, there's no telling what he could do. I'll ring someone for you."

A little confused by the clerks words and actions, Madoka smiled and nodded, but she didn't think much of it. She led the others out to Tsubasa.

Inside, the clerk picked up a piece of paper and looked with fear from the paper to Tsubasa repeatedly. On the paper, was the words "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE" in bold print. Underneath, it read, "Maniac on the loose. Billy-Bob Dusk a.k.a Stranglin' Billy escaped from prison last week. Has been known to kidnap young travelers. Presumed armed and dangerous, call the police on sighting."

Below all the text was a picture of Billy-Bob. He shared an uncanny resemblance to Tsubasa except he had a curly moustache.

Outside, the gang sat on the gutter with their heads resting on their hands.

"Did you end up calling anyone?" Tsubasa asked Madoka.

"No, but the guy inside said he'd call someone for us."

"Okay."

Just then, police sirens sounded and before any of them knew it, they were surrounded by about seven patrol cars. Policemen jumped out of the cars and circled around Tsubasa, all screaming at him to remain where he was.

Tsubasa threw his hands up. "Whoa, whoa! What's going on?"

"GET ON THE GROUND! GET ON THE GROUND!"

"Get on the ground? Why, Officer please if you could just help us out. You see, we've had our car stolen and-"

Tsubasa was cut off as a police officer tackled him to the ground. "Resisting arrest huh, Billy-Bob? You can add that to your list of crimes."

"Resisting arrest? Billy-Bob? What are you talking about, my name is Tsubasa Ootori!"

"Ootori? Is that another one of your fake names? Well you're not getting away from us this time, we've finally caught you and you're going away for a long time, sucker."

Tsubasa felt handcuffs snap around his wrists and the police officer pulled him up. Another police looked at Ginga's wheelbarrow. "So you've traded cars for gardenware? Smart one you are."

"Hold on," interrupted another police. "Something looks different about him. Maybe we've got the wrong guy."

Tsubasa sighed. "THANK YOU! Now maybe you'll see that this has all been some kind of misunderstanding."

The first officer walked up to Tsubasa with a Sharpie. "Wait a minute," he drew a moustache on Tsubasa's top lip and stood back with his arms folded, satisfied. The other police gasped.

"Yep, that's him. He must have just shaved his moustache hoping that we'd mistake him. Little did he know that us police are used to that kind of trickery. Take him away, boys."

They began dragging Tsubasa off towards a car.

Ginga's wheel barrow was knocked over and Ginga went rolling onto the ground. Madoka stood there staring in awe, Masamune found the whole thing pretty cool, and Yu jumped on a police officer's back.

"Let go of Tsubasa!"

The police officer pulled Yu off his back, "It's okay son. You're safe now."

"TSUBASA!" Yu cried.

"Yu!" Tsubasa called back as he was thrown in the back of the car and had the door slammed on his face.

All the other police got back in their cars and drove off, Tsubasa's car was the last in line. Yu chased after the car and Tsubasa could be seen pressed against the back window looking on pleadingly.

Madoka ran to Yu and hugged him. "It's okay, Yu. We'll get Tsubasa back. We'll just go inside and ring Ryuusei, he'll know what to do."

Yu nodded, wiping his tears on Madoka's jacket. Masamune walked up behind them and put his hands on his hips. He clicked his tongue. "Well, you don't see that very day, do you? But you know what I don't get? If they thought he kidnapped us, why did they just leave us here? They could have taken us back with them or something."

"What happened? Where are we?"

They each turned around to see Ginga standing a little further back rubbing his head.

"Ginga!" Yu yelled. "You're awake!"

Ginga smiled at Yu, then he looked around anxiously. "Hey, where's Tsubasa."

"Masamune, you tell him. I'm gonna go back and ask the clerk to ring Ryuusei."

"Oh man, you missed it. It was awesome," was all she heard Masamune say to Ginga before she'd walked far enough to not be able to hear him.

She went to the front door and tried to push it open, but it was locked. She knocked and waited.

"Nobody's here, go away!" she heard the clerk's voice say.

"What the…" She went to the window and leant up on her toes to look through. There, she saw the clerk hiding behind the counter, crouched down with his hands over his head.

"Uh, I can see you…"

"No you can't. You're dreaming, you're imagining things. It's all in your head oooOOooooOOh."

"Are you kidding me? Look, just let me in, I need to use your phone!"

The clerk just started singing to himself in order to block out her voice. She noticed a pinboard on the window that had the same piece of paper that the clerk had looked at earlier. On it, the wanted notice and the picture of the criminal who looked exactly like Tsubasa. Madoka folded it and put it in her pocket.

Trying to think of her next move, she stepped back from the window when Masamune whistled to her from out on the highway.

"Hey, Madoka! I got us a ride! This old lady was just driving past and was nice enough to ask us if we needed a lift, isn't that convenient?"

Instantly, Madoka felt a very real sense of danger in her stomach. She walked up to the car, Masamune had jumped into the passenger seat and Yu and Ginga were waiting for her to get into the backseat with them.

"Hurry up, Madoka," said Ginga. "We need to save Tsubasa!"

She shrugged, thinking to herself that the day couldn't possibly get any worse and got in with the boys.

As the car started, Madoka thanked the old woman. "Thank you, we were really in a bit of a mess back there."

The old lady's voice shocked Madoka. It was deep and burly, not lady like or elderly at all. "No problem, little lady. I couldn't leave a bunch of poor, helpless kids like you out there on your own."

A bolt of fear ran through Madoka's spine as she looked in the rearview mirror to see the woman's face. On her face, was a moustache, just like the identifying facial hair of Strangling' Billy.

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't _that_ amazing, but you get the idea. I hope you liked it, anyway! :)


End file.
